


Illegitimate

by discogrrl



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2D and reader are bf/gf, F/F, F/M, Multi, all other relationships are platonic, mentions of abandonment by father figure, my first gorillaz fic so go easy on me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discogrrl/pseuds/discogrrl
Summary: You and Gorillaz lead singer 2D have been dating for awhile now. Long enough to trust each other with your secrets and life stories. You've pretty much told each other everything, at least you thought everything. What happens when you run into one of 2D's biggest secrets?





	1. An Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A key ingredient to a successful relationship is honesty....but what happens when that ingredient is spoiled? Can the relationship still work?

"Okay Noods, don't take too long and please don't open cereal boxes looking for prizes again, Wakaru?" you said, letting go of the Japanese girls hand. "Hai!" she nodded, turning and taking off towards the small toy section of the grocery store you both had walked into. You smiled, always having a soft spot for the kid. Murdoc was always saying that you spoiled her too much, but you couldn't help it! She was almost like your kid. In fact, whenever you,and 2D went out somewhere and Noodle was accompanying, passersby always thought you were family. You smiled at the memory, hoping one day you and 2D could have a real family of your own. Slowly you turned down the next aisle, looking at the grocery list Russel had handed you before you left. "Hmmmm......tortillas, buns, bread....." you mused quietly placing the items in your trolley. You glanced up from the list, spotting a woman trying to wrangle two little kids,both who had a head of a familiar shade of blue hair.  You tried not to stare, hoping that there was a reasonable explanation. But their azure locks looked like it had grown that way naturally.....like a certain singer you knew. 'No....you're being irrational....2D doesn't have kids...right? Why is this even a thought crossing my mind?' you thought, grabbing the last few things you needed in that aisle and moved to leave. "Excuse me,Miss?" the young mother asked, grabbing your elbow to prevent you from moving. "Uh.....Yes?" you answered nervously,glancing around at the other shoppers in the aisle. You took in her appearance, her clothes were baggy for someone her size. You glanced down at the twin boy and girl, their bright blue eye shining out from under their bright blue fringe. "Y-you know Stuart Pot right? Y-you're his new bird." She said timidly. She was a blonde woman, about your height, and she didn't look that much older than you. "Yes, m-my name is (y/n).....may i help you?" "I'm Evie. I spent a night with that tosser. And look where it got me!" she cried, referring harshly to her kids. "I-i'm sorry. I don't understand....I don't know who you are...." "Tell him! Please tell Stuart that we're in desperate need of financial help! H-He hasn't been answering his emails.....we're at risk for eviction!" her eyes were welling up, and she seemed on the verge of a mental break down. "I-i'm sorry, I'll try my best!" you said, yanking your arm from her tight grip, and moving past her down the aisle, and away towards the deli. "PLEASE! I REALLY NEED HIS HELP!" she shouted after you, causing customers to stare at the both of you. Currently you wanted nothing more than Beelzebub himself to rise up and take you to the depths of hell and save you from this worry and anxiety.

[time skip brought to you by Sudden Impact Driving School]

To say the least you felt embarrassed. You still were trying to comprehend the events that had just taken place as you stared blankly at the meat counter in the deli. You tried your hardest to ignore the fleeting glances from other shoppers, and finally gave up on getting fresh lunch meat from the deli. 'I have a coupon for Oscar Meyer lunch meat that expires today anyway' you thought, setting off to find said meat and Noodle,who you hadn't seen since you'd both entered the store. Most adults wouldn't dream of letting their kids run off on their own, but Noodle could handle herself. She lived with Murdoc for Christ's sake. You quickly made your way to the dairy section, grabbed the several items on your list within that area, then made your way to the Cereal aisle, hoping that Noodle hadn't been opening multiple boxes of cereal, searching for prizes again. You didn't have the money nor energy to deal with that again. After retrieving the young guitarist, and placing her 3 boxes of sugary cereal, and the honey bunches of oats she had chosen for Russel in the cart, you both headed to the checkout stand, Noodle holding onto the back of your shirt for guidance. 

{time skip brought to you buy Kong Studios}

"Hiya! We're home!" You shouted, kicking open the front doors of the studio making your way towards the kitchen, your arms filled with groceries. Noodle followed behind, pulling a little trolley you kept in your trunk to shorten your trips. "Ah excellent! Did you uh....bring me the things I asked for?" Murdoc said, walking into the kitchen, shifting through the bags looking for his requested items. "Yeah, it's all in that bag  over there on the counter" you replied, pointing towards a lone bag by the microwave. Murdoc always had a weird grocery list. Mouthwash,Paint stripper, dish soap, cigarettes,rum, candles, guitar picks, and other questionable substances/items most likely to make make his infamous "Ghost Wine" and do other illicit activities in that Winnebago of his. "Rrrravishing!" he said, grabbing his belongings and retreating to the dark recesses of the car park where his horror "Love Shack on Wheels" sat. "Here Noods, you go play, I'll help (y/n) finish putting these away", Russel said, kindly shooing Noodle out of the kitchen. "Arigatō!" Noodle wrapping hers arms around your hips, thanking you for her cereal, and the Lucky Neko plush you had purchased for her. "Dōitashimashite", you smiled, using what little Japanese you learned at UNI to respond. 

Quietly you and Russel proceeded to sort the bags, putting things away in their proper spot, and leaving out a few things to make dinner with later. You signed, your altercation at the grocery store bearing a heavy weight on your mind. "Hey, Russ?" you asked, turning towards the gentle giant who was deep within the pantry, putting cereal and snacks away. "What's up?" he said, poking his bald head out of the pantry doorway. "Ummm.....does 2D have kids?" you asked, turning and facing him straight on. He signed, stepping out into the kitchen,placing a family sized bag of crisps onto the dining table. "How did you find out?" he asked, pulling you to sit with him at the table. He sat quietly, listening to you tell him about the woman you ran into, and the two little kids with undeniable blue hair who had gone 6 years without knowing who their dad was, not flinching when you gripped his hand for support as your voice got shaky. "She wasn't nasty or hateful Russ. But she was desperate! Like i was her only chance of getting some kind of answer from him!" you cried, the reality of the altercation bringing tears to your eyes. " She just kept asking, 'You know him right? You at least know his band right? Please, please tell him we need help!' But what am i supposed to say to him? I know you have kids? I don't think he wanted me to know!" you rested your head on the table. You knew what it was like to be abandoned by a parent at a young age, to struggle and live off of food stamps, and stale clearance food. Russel shifted, rubbing his head, thinking for a minute. "We don't know for sure, but at one point he did have 4 or 5 children that had been DNA matched to him...." he spoke slowly and softly, choosing his words carefully trying to deter from worsening the situation. "Oh god....." you whispered, standing up. You couldn't sit, you couldn't think. This whole situation was just too familiar. 

An intense feeling of deja vu washed over you. Russel stood up pulling you into a hug, stroking your head. "Why don't you go lie down? I would wait to talk to him, he had a migraine earlier and this could be blown even more out of proportion", he said, gently nudging you towards the door. "I'll take care of dinner, and I'll send Noodle for you when it's ready." "Thank you Russ, you're the best" you said quietly, leaving him to his own devices. On your way to your room you passed the staircase that led to 2D's basement room. You could hear the faint sound of screams, and chainsaws meaning he was up and watching a horror movie. You had half the mind to go down and confront him now, but if he had a migraine earlier, you knew he wouldn't be very reasonable. Instead you proceeded down the hall to your room, situated between Murdoc's old room, and Russel's. You could hear Noodle practicing in her room across the hall, and you smiled sadly. You were all one big family, being the only other thing Noodle knew besides whatever she experienced before she arrived in that crate. You hated kids not having a real childhood, and that's why this bothered you so much. Maybe 2D really wasn't the man you thought he was. Any man who leaves a woman and his kid to fend for themselves was a coward in your book. You entered your room closing the door, and after letting your eyes adjust to the darkness, threw yourself down on your bed. After crying for a minute or two you finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Understand= Wakaru  
> Yes= Hai  
> Thank You= Arigatōgozaimashita  
> Welcome= Dōitashimashite
> 
> Couple of disclaimers:  
> 1.) I live in the U.S. and a popular lunch meat brand is called Oscar Meyer, and i don’t think that’s in the U.K.
> 
> 2.) I know some of the events are not in order, don’t attack me on it. I have written their history this way in order to make more sense for the story. My future writing will stick to the phases, this is just an experiment. (see #6)
> 
> 3.)Also I don’t know if Honey Bunches of Oats are a thing??? It just a cereal my dad really likes, and since Russel is like a dad i just made that connection.
> 
> 4.)This fic in no way reflects my actual life, nor my opinions on 2D. He is a cartoon with a really in depth backstory and i just wanted to write something on his confirmed illegitimate kids.
> 
> 5.) I’m going to be using google translate to write japanese and tumblr posts to help me write the characters in true Gorillaz fashion, if you have any tips please share
> 
> 6.)I ask for respect and kindness in return. If you like the fic say so! It’ll encourage me to write more! If you don’t then please move on.
> 
> Thank you for reading, there’s more on the way
> 
> Alicia♡


	2. Chapter 2: Spaghetti & Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes kids don't realize the impact of their words or actions...but did she really have to say it during dinner?

“(y/n)? It is time for eat!” Noodle said, poking her head into your room. “Hmmm....I’m coming” you said sitting up. You were sweaty, tired, and irritated. “This is why you shouldn’t take naps when you're upset numbnuts” You muttered to yourself, standing up stiffly. You stretched, feeling your joints pop as you walked towards your dresser and switched your contacts for your glasses.You winced a little finding them dry, and a bit of a hassle to take off. Walking out into the hallway you spotted Noodle holding her hand out for you to hold. You smiled faintly allowing the little guitarist to guide you into the kitchen.

“Hey kid, how ya feeling?” Russel asked, grabbing a small chipped oriental plate, and piling spaghetti, green beans, and a slice of garlic toast on it before handing it to Noodle. “Fine, thanks” you said grabbing a medium size hard plastic plate, and serving yourself. You giggled, catching Noodle making a face at the beans on her plate, and subtly putting them in a napkin on her lap to trash later. You stiffened a little, feeling 2D kiss the back of your head. You laughed it off, not wanting him to realize you were mad. Soon all of you, including Murdoc were seated around the dining table, eating and engaging in small talk. It really felt like y’all were a family, And the mismatched plates and utensils further accentuated the rag tag family you were. A young university student/back up vocalist, an ex 10 year old japanese child soldier, a abnormally tall man with black eyes and electric blue hair and the voice of an angle (comment if you get that reference), a big bald black man possessed by the ghosts his dead friends, and an angry satanic pickle. Indeed a very unique family.

“So anyfing interesting ‘appen while you girls were out today?” 2D asked, speaking through a mouth full of spaghetti. “Hai! We saw two little kids that looked exactly like you Too-chi!” she exclaimed, not realizing what she said. 2D froze, his black eyes starting to turn a stark white with anxiety, slowly looking at you. “Noodle!” Russel said, forgetting that she didn’t realize that she shouldn't have said what she said. She was a kid after all. “Uh I don’t think this is a conversation to be had at the table….” Murdoc muttered, not making a joke which was very out of character for him. “Actually,” you said, finally looking up from your plate, “Noodle, why don’t you go play in your room? The adults need to have a conversation.” Noodle nodded, the seriousness of the situation registering. Silently she left the table, and you followed sliding the door closed behind her. You signed, turning and facing the three men who sat before you. “D, can you please tell me what’s going on?” you asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with them. “W-well love, wot can i say? It’s somefing i was ‘oping i wouldn’t have to tell you yet.” You sniffed, wondering how long he would've kept this a secret. 

“I’m very disappointed. I ran into one of your birds. She had twins. TWINS 2D TWINS! A LITTLE BOY AND GIRL WITH ELECTRIC BLUE HAIR” you yelled, starting to loose your cool completely. Your own Dad had abandoned you, and this whole situation was hitting very close to home. “Somehow she knew we were dating! And begged me….b-begged me to talk to you. Get you to send help, money, a sign you even cared. And she needs it! There was hardly anything in her basket, and what it had was stale clearance shit! You said, lowering your voice, remembering the 10 year old guitarist who could probably hear you from her room. Murdoc shifted uncomfortably, scraping the almost empty bottle of rum sitting in front of him. Russel sniffed, wishing he hadn’t told you about the other kids. “ ‘m sorry love…...i-it was a phase i went through…..” he said quietly, not wanting to provoke you any further. “I eh…..jus felt all confident, not having buggers like Muhdoc hittin’ me and makin me feel stupid….a-all these girls were just t-throwing ‘emselves at me….” he said, refusing to look anywhere other his cold spaghetti. “SO WHAT YOU JUST PULL A FUCKING MURDOC AND HAVE MULTIPLE ONE NIGHT STANDS!” You cry, having enough of his pathetic act, he for once couldn't just pin this on someone else. It was him who slept unprotected with multiple women, resulting in god knows how many kids with blue hair out there without a Dad. This wasn’t something you could get over right away.

“DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! THERE A CHILDREN OUT THEIR WITH ELECTRIC BLUE HAIR! WONDERING WHO THE BLOODY HELL THEIR FATHER IS AND WHY HE LEFT!” you said. You were angry and on a roll, and you weren’t about to stop. “H-hey love take it easy…” “SHUT UP!” you turned on Murdoc, he and Russ were just as guilty. “MY SODDING DAD LEFT ME AND MY MOTHER TO ROT BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN! AND WHEN WE FOUND THAT PIECE OF SHIT HE HAD ALREADY HAD A NEW FAMILY AND 3 OTHER KIDS! ONE OF WHICH IS IN AN NUT HOUSE IN THE STATES SOMEWHERE! FOR 18 YEARS I ATE NOTHING BUT STALE BREAD AND WHATEVER CLEARANCE OR SHITTY FOOD MY MUM’S FOOD STAMPS COULD GET!” you cried, all tears and gross mucus bubbles. You stopped for a second, breathing heavily. You hadn’t intended for it to go this far, and you felt terrible for taking your grief out on the men before you. “As soon as i started middle school, I worked my arse off. I studied, i participated in choir but that was it. As soon as i turned 16 i got a job working at a diner. Same for high school. I didn't go to any school dance because i was either working, studying or sleeping in between those things. I got a scholarship for an ivy league college and jumped on the chance to go. I went for freshman year and when offered yet another scholarship to stay the following year, i took it as well. The only catch? I had to come study here for the summer. And that’s how i met you guys…..well 2D first really” you signed running your fingers through your (y/l) (y/hc) hair.

“I was a writer for the Uni’s newspaper on the music column, and i had to interview you guys for it.” you continued, clutching Russel’s hand for dear life. You smiled faintly, remembering the night yall first met. You had gone to a local pub, where the pre-noodle era Gorillaz were playing a gig. You had interviewed uni students who were attending, and with the flash of a press pass had gotten the opportunity to interview the band themselves. Professionally, you spoke to Russel, Paula, and the ever flirtatious Murdoc. But when you spoke to the blue haired, black eyed vocalist you lost all ability to think straight. “I realized at the time, even when we exchanged numbers, we’d probably never talk again. But a week later i get a text and the rest is history. From a uni student, to the back up vocalist/ girlfriend of the man of my dreams in a span of a week…..but i realize I don't even know you anymore” you said, the watering works making your vision cloudy as you finally forced yourself to look at 2D. “I'm sorry guys…..I-I need time….” you said standing up and leaving the kitchen. “Way to go Face ache” Murdoc muttered standing up and leaving the kitchen. “Just give her time D, she needs to process all of this.” Russ followed, patting 2D on the shoulder. 2D sat, blinking up at the ceiling, trying to refrain from crying. But the dam broke, and he sat crying in the kitchen, wishing he could have a redo button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------------------------------------------------  
> Hai- yes, or hey depending on the occasion/sentencing.
> 
>  HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE (and if you don't observe it a warm HELLO to you)
> 
> Here is the next chapter! I'm really relishing (heh) in the avalanche of this amazing Gorillaz come back! New art, some bomb af music, a potential tv show and clothing line, AND there supposedly is two more albums after HUMANZ! WHAT A TIME TO BE ALIVE! I have some one-shots in the works, mostly Russel focused ones, because my boi needs more love and affection! Also maybe a series where reader is basically Noodle's mum and it follows her taking care of and being there for Noodle through adolescence (and it will include the El Manana tragedy). So that's what to come, and as always don't shy away from commenting, it truly encourages my writing!  
> *jimmy neutron voice* GOTTA BLAST <3  
> Alicia


	3. Chapter 3: Magic 8 ball Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who better than to get relationship advice from than a cheap sphere filled with a white, plastic, icosahedral die floating in alcohol dyed dark blue?

It had been at least an hour since the fiasco at dinner. At Russel’s encouragement, 2D had removed himself from the dining table, his face sticky with dried up tears. “She is right ‘D, even if you can’t take care of all the kids, you should try.” Russel had said, ruffling 2D's hair gently, so not to further provoke his oncoming migraine. “Fanks Russ…” 2D mumbled, his knees making light popping sounds as he arose from his seat. And that’s how he’d gotten here, his 6ft framed crammed into the tub attached to his shower, the water still running over head. He had been in their for a good 15 minutes,but as the 10 minute mark rolled around he attempted to lay down, only to scrunch his knees to his chest to fit. 

“C’mon! Are (y/n) and i gonna break up?” he asked, shaking the Magic 8 ball he took from a basket of Noodle’s bath toys. He grunted in frustration the die inside of the plastic ball read, “Cannot predict now”. “Is (y/n) still mad at me?” in response the plastic ball read, “Concentrate and ask again.” Frustrated he shook harder this time. “Should i go talk to (y/n)? C’mon c’mon gimme a sign ya bastard ball!” after shaking it a good 2 minutes, 2D still paused, keeping his eyes closed tight. Slowly he opened one eye then the other, the words “Signs point to yes”. Smiling to himself he stood slowly to avert falling in the tub, shut off the water, and proceeded to dress in his boxers and a plain black t shirt. 

2D soon found himself at (y/n)’s door. Should he knock? Should he just walk in? Should he just forget about this till morning? Shou- the young man shook his head. The overlapping thoughts heightening his anxiety. He turned the handle slightly, but didn’t push the door open, taking a deep breath. He poked his head in, the hall light casting a spotlight of sorts on the young woman lying just a few feet away from him. She stirred but didn’t wake. ‘Maybe I should wait till morning…..” he thought. 

Still despite all of his thoughts screaming for him to run and hide, he stepped into the room anyway, shutting the door quietly behind him. Making his way towards (y/n)’s bed in the dark. (Y/n) stirred, feeling 2D’s weight dip the mattress as he slid under her covers, wrapping his arm around her waist. “ ‘D? That you?” the young woman whispered, her voice cracking. “Yeah love,I couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you” 2D said, letting (y/n) rollover to face him.

“I'm sorry….” (y/n) said, squinting to see her blue haired, dark eyed boyfriend in the dark. “You have nothing to be sorry for love. I'm the one who kept something from you.” He signed, propping himself up on his elbow. “Well….is true love. It started afta our failed attempts at makin films in L.A., Muds and I had a bit of a row, and it got super nasty. Russ broke it up, but we felt it'd be best if the split for a bit. I went ta work at me dads fair ground, Noodle traveled back ta Japan, Muds got himself arrested in Tijuana, and Russ went ta work on his own.” 

“I-i don’ know what happened when I got home tho.” 2D sniffed, starting to feel beyond ashamed of his past mistakes. (Y/n) sat up, grabbing a box of tissues off her night stand. “Go on” she pushed gently, wiping his eyes. “I changed love. I started hanging out with Shane Lynch. And I got more confident. I started dressing differently. I felt great.” He said, pulling his dry bottom lip into his mouth. “It was nice not havin muds push me around and- and have im steal girls away from me. I guess I let that power get to my head.” He said, finally making eye contact with his girlfriend, both of their eyes pooling with tears. 

“I didn't think about what I had done, what I had left those girls with. Till i started gettin emails, and even then I didn't do anything. And then I met you….a-and I didn't want my past to affect our possible future. Especially after you told me about ya dad.” He said, laying back on the mattress, covering his face with his large hands. His girlfriend signed, turning and laying her head on his chest. Most young women wouldn’t let up this easily,some wouldn't have even let their s/o near them after finding something as terrible as that about someone. But (y/n) knew Stuart, and new how arrogant and idiotic he had once been. Besides, 2D had matured (a little) and hopefully with a little guidance and convincing she could get him to fix his mistakes. 

“I love you Stu-pot….but we need to fix this yeah? You can’t keep running from your past, not like my deadbeat dad anyway. You don’t want those kids hating you...and more importantly, I need to know you can be trusted with a family of our own” (y/n), giggling when 2D glanced down towards her stomach. “No love I’m not pregnant. But, I want to know that I can trust you to be there for me and our kid.” 2D kissed the top of (y/n)’s head, pulling her closer to him. He thanked god, knowing that he had fucked up countless times before, and was thankful that he had finally found someone that was willing to look past his idiocies, and accept him. It was then he decided, with the sleeping beauty cuddle against him that 2D decided that he was going to change. Right there, Right then. Well maybe in the morning, when (y/n) was awake, and could help him execute his redemption plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for taking so long. I’ve never been the most confident with my writing and to be getting some great feedback really has encouraged me to write more. I know this chapter is short, but i needed to post soemthing for you lovelies, before i f=got busy with finals and such. I have a pretty good idea about where i'm going with this story (and maybe some smut idk. I'm not really good at writing it, which is sad for someone who reads it frequently with no remorse) Also will be posting a Noodle/ adoptive-band member mum! Reader, where the reader and russel are basically Noodle’s parents and 2D and Murdoc are the uncles. It’ll be hecka fluffy and friends/full house esque aesthetic wise. As always, comment, leave kudos or likes.
> 
> tHe BaTh!!!!!!!!  
> Alicia✰


	4. The Good, The Bad, and The Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's worse than a rapist?"  
> "A Child."  
> "No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hides behind captain america's shield) i'm so sorry please don't throw rotten produce at me  
> lmao did y'all recognize the summary? I've been watching vine compilations a lot recently to numb the pain of my existence :)))))))

“Thank you for coming Mr.Pot, really it’s much appreciated.”  
“ ‘s no problem. M’ turning over a new leaf, an wha bettah way ta start than makin’ amends?” 2D said, shaking the lawyers hand as he and (y/n) entered the office. After much convincing, some migraines, and a few phone calls, 2D had finally paid off all child support debts. At first everything was going according to plan, but then the young couple received a phone call from their attorney, advising that they schedule a meeting asap. 

“So Mr.Wheeler, what did you wanna talk about?” (y/n) said, as she and 2D situated themselves in the chairs in front of Mr.Wheeler’s desk. “Well, as we discussed in our previous meetings, Mr.Pot you have officially paid back debts, and we appreciate the over compensation. But as of this past Sunday i have some good news, and some truly terrible news. “A-and what is that?” (y/n) said, grabbing 2D’s hand before he could start biting his nails. “Ey thought we ‘ad done everyfing? Did i do somefing else wrong?” 2D asked, his legs bouncing with anxiety. 

“Well, you see Mr.Pot, it’s not what you did, but rather what someone else did.” Mr.Wheeler said, a grim look taking form on his face. (y/n) shared a looked with her boyfriend, waiting for Mr.Wheeler to pull a folder out from his desk drawer. Mr.Wheeler’s face stayed passive as he slid the manilla file folder over to the young couple. 

“It is to my understanding that you had a minor altercation with one of Mr.Pot’s old flames, is that correct Ms.(Y/L/N)?” Mr.Wheeler said, keeping his hand on the folder, holding it closed. “Y-yes….is she trying to sue me?” (y/n) asked, a nervous airy giggle escaping her lips, she really wanted to avoid meeting that woman again. She only wished she could’ve done more for those kids. “Well no, but unfortunately she won’t be doing much of anything anymore” Mr.Wheeler said, opening the file to reveal newspaper clippings and police reports.

“She’s dead. Along with the tykes she had with her.” the couple gasped, 2D’s obsidian eyes pooling with tears. He shed a few, glancing across the various papers spread out across the attorney’s desk. There were several newspaper clippings, the various headlines reading “YOUNG MOTHER DRIVES CHILDREN INTO LAKE” “WOMAN COMMITS MURDER SUICIDE” and “TWO YOUNG LIVES TAKEN BY MOTHER: A TRUE TRAGEDY” 

“I truly am sorry for your loss Mr.Pot” Wheeler said, passing a box of tissues across the desk. “H-how could this happen?” (y/n) refusing to shed her tears. She needed to be strong, this was sure to be hard on 2D, and she needed to get all details so they could work this out. “We have no idea. There was no note, and as of this current time in the investigation no motive has been found.” the attorney replied, carefully placing the contents back in the file and putting it back in his drawer. (y/n) rubbed 2D’s back soothingly, his hands covering his face. 

“W-why are ya tellin’ me this? I thought you had good news?!” 2D said, his voice muffled by his hands. “Well, i do have good news. But i felt as your attorney it’d be best to tell you this before you hear else where, or they find you in their investigation, and the situation becomes out of control.” Mr.Wheeler said, he too feeling sorrowful for the young man sitting across from him.  
“A-an whas this good news you was tawkin about then?” 2D asked, using a tissue to wipe his face. “W-well sir, you have another child….one who is very close, and is soon to be out of a home” the attorney said, pulling another file folder out of his desk. “What do you mean out of a home?” (y/n) asked, taking the file out of her the attorney’s hand. Opening the flaps, she found many documents, and a picture of a little girl. She had some unrecognizable features, but the brown hair and big wide blue eyes she ahd seen before in 2D's baby pictures.

"Her name is Gianna Bruenor." Mr.Wheeler said, the print of the document he was reading off of reflected in his bifocals. "She's about 7 years old, and has been under the care of Effie Hosk, the head nanny at "Hosk Haven" an orphanage she runs out of her family home." (y/n) took the document, reading over the information. Inside the file there was medical records and several drawings the girl had made. 

"You said she was soon to be out of a home, what does that mean?" (y/n) said, passing the profile to her boyfriend. "Well you see Ms.(y/l/n), Ms.Hosk is having a finacial crisis and while other children are being adopted almost daily, Gianna just isn't being chosen. Her health has also been failing lately, but she refuses to do anything until Gianna is given a home." Mr.Wheeler said, fiddling with the Newton's cradle on his desk.

" Well, i was finking, that maybe we could see 'bout adopting the tot?" 2D said, directing his question more towards his girlfriend than his attorney. "I'm okay with it if you are love. But you have to remember you're still the front man of a very famous and very active band. Of course i'll be there to help you, but this has to be a partnership and you're going to have to decide when your family and when your career are more important sometimes." (y/n) said, the young woman more than ready to support her boyfriend with whatever decision he made. True, it would be hard for both rock stars to balance their active career and a young child, but their strength had been tested many times before. 

2D nodded and then turned to Mr.Wheeler, "When can we get tha' paperwork?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Blasts Elton John's "The Bitch is Back") HEMLO MY DUDES!!!!!!!! i'd like to publicly apologize for the very long and sudden hiatus. My life has been super crazy and unfortunately due to some actions I've gotten myself into quite the pickle. But luckily now i have more time to write so *dabs* anyway i'm looking forward to continuing this story and my other gorillaz stories and hopefully adding some new works to my collection. let me know what ya think! also requests are welcome!
> 
> always and forever,  
> Alicia (discogrrl)


End file.
